Conference systems for holding a teleconference with a remote location via a communication network such as the Internet are in common use. According to the conference system, in a conference room where one of parties such as attendees of the teleconference is present, a terminal device of the teleconference system is used to shoot images and collect voice sound of the party of the conference in the conference room. This is converted into digital data and transmitted to a terminal device of another party. The transmitted digital data is displayed on a display screen and voice sound is output from a loudspeaker in a conference room of the other party, thereby holding the teleconference in a manner similar to an actual conference.
Patent Document 1 discloses a feature of obtaining positional information about where a conference terminal accesses a network and dynamically controlling limitation on functions of a Web conference based on the obtained positional information, thereby enhancing security of the Web conference.
Patent Document 2 discloses a program for allowing predetermined users who have been successfully authenticated to install a plug-in that extends functions of a printer driver.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-141201
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-154473